Error
by champe-de-bataille
Summary: Kyle gets obsessed with an MMO, and ends up making a friend, online, after strengthening their friendship on the web, it turns out this friend is moving to South Park. After Stan leaves town Kyle is happy to have a close friend by his side. But how will this turn out? And will they become something more than just friends? (Yaoi)
1. Meeting

Error

A/N: Ah, I am so nervous, it has been ages since I last wrote a fanfiction, I hope y'all enjoy it. For the time being, I don't know where this is going but I hope it gsomewhere. Let us find it together, eh?

Kyle pulled his laptop closer to him, preparing for his quest in _Lord of Elderon_ (_Energy drinks, yes, packets of chips and pizza, yes, family out of the house, yes_). Lord of Elderon was a recent game, with only a lifespan of four months, it had already gained more players than even that of _World of Warcraft _and _League of Legends_. It was an epic fantasy MMORPG, and was even more addicting than crack, with graphics so good it felt like real life, and to some people it was.

Ping.

_Firefox: Are you ready my lord? Our men have gathered at the entrance._

Firefox, or Robin, was Kyle's online best friend, and trusty co-ruler of their guild _Slayers of Humanity and What Have You _("Elves only, noobs not welcomed"). Meeting at the ripe young age of level five, Firefox became Kyle's adviser, a loyal companion, they never betrayed each other.

His fingers reached for the keyboard, and he quickly began to type back a message.

_DarkOverlord69: Ready at thy will sir._

It was quite common for players to roleplay with one other in the chat, it made the game feel much more alive, and to the company who made it, _Sandstorm_, a lot more cash, as it made people thoroughly addicted to the game and their fake personas. People, like Kyle, at all ages, even sixteen, like Kyle, became enthralled at the idea of being something they weren't and what they wished they could be, like Kyle. And games such as this, made their ideas more than just an idea, it made them into something of a reality, something they could really sink their teeth into.

_Firefox (to All): By the command of the might ruler himself, it is time we charged into battle men, be warned, these are enemies we have not dealt with before, and they pose a great threat._

Quickly, Kyle's hands flew across the keyboard, leading his men into battle with likes of orcs and goblins, his elven men were few amongst them, but only after a great deal of effort, and mana, were spent, they had defeated the enemies, with few casualties.

_Firefox: Excellent my lord, a battle well done._

_DarkOverlord69: Much to be expected, we are made up of the finest of men, wish to do another quest to see what bounty is in store for us next?_

_Firefox: Actually, I have to go, we are moving to South Park tomorrow, and I still have some stuff to pack._

_FIREFOX IS OFFLINE._

Kyle grinned with excitement, he lived in South Park, and if Firefox didn't end up being some guy in his thirties there was a pretty good chance of them being able to meet, with only one high school in the area.

When he woke up, Kyle was more excited than anything, instead of being his usual slow, lazy self, he raced to get ready for school, even opting out of his much enjoyed breakfast of pancakes and whipped cream, just so he could get to school early. His mom would have questioned his strange behaviour, but it was the most exercise she had seen out of him in months, and couldn't exactly complain about that. It seemed that after Stan moved away he became a shut in, he stopped hanging out with Kenny and Cartman, and after he bought that game she never even saw him. Except for breakfast and the occasional dinner.

Waiting for school to begin proved to be a lot hard than he thought, Kyle paced the halls outside his home room class until his teacher, shocked and confused to see him waiting out there, never seeing him until the last minute of form time on a usual day, unlocked the door. After Stan left Kyle grew depressed and stopped studying so hard, stopped caring about school and eventually became like a ghost in the classroom. Kyle barged past him into the room, and took his usual seat in the back, his feet tapping on the floor, and his knuckles rubbing together in excitement. He knew that Firefox would be placed into his classroom, there was no doubt about it, his class had the smallest amount of people in it in the whole school. His teacher already explained that if they were to ever have a new student it would be this class they would be placed in. Kyle remembered that day, he had groaned at the thought of a new student, but now he revelled in the idea of it.

After what felt like forever, form class was ready to begin, and by the fact that his teacher exited the room, adding to the unusualness of the morning, he knew his Firefox was coming. A moment later, his teacher, Mr Higgs, walked in with a boy around average height and lean, trailing after him. He looked bored, his fingers twitched, and the dark circles around his eyes made him look like a panda. His hair spiked in all sorts of directions, but that was from obvious lack of care. He looked like Tweek when he was younger, not that he looked like that now, so it ws refreshing to see. He was cute, but in a way that trailer babies are, sure they might be, but you don't want to touch them. But Kyle couldn't judge, he was tall, and slightly round in the middle, he wasn't fat, but you say the word fitness and he will slowly walk away, because he wouldn't put the effort into sprinting. He and Cartman had the same sort of build due to Kyles lack of interest in going outside, or moving. And of course Cartman had taken this opportunity to call him a fatass, and to Kyle he kind of deserved that.

"Everybody, this is Rob-"

"FIREFOX!"

Much to everyone's surprise Kyle exploded from the back of the room and ran towards the front, to a now pleased looking boy.

"Dark Overlord? Is that you?"

"Sure is mate."

They hugged. The embrace was drawn out longer than anyone felt comfortable looking at, and had a strange feeling radiating out of it, no one could tell if the tension was romantic or not, or if they were taking it in a funny way. The two let each other go and Kyle led his friend to the back of the classroom, where no one else sat and the two began a chat about their latest quest, something they usually did via chat.

For the entire day Kyle and Robin spent it together, halfway through the day, Kyle proposed they ditch, and explore the town, Robin agreed in an instant, and they were soon to have an exciting quest that even rivaled their game.

A/N: Oh dear, I finally finished this. Well I am super worried, please review, well only if you want to, please notify me with errors you see in spelling. I tried to look this over best I could, but you know how it is sometimes. We all miss things. Okay. Bye all.


	2. An Adventure Like No Quest

A/N: It is funny, this story, the reason why Robin resembles Tweek in look and mannerisms, he will not, however, be like him in personality, is all because this originally an original story and not a fanfiction. But I realized that I could make it into a fanfiction by sampling changing names and places. I wrote it intending for it to never to be read like all of my other stories, trust me my friends don't even read my stories, but I thought, hell might as well show it to somebody, and that somebody is you, person who decided to read this. So thank you so much! Enjoy.

"_Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"  
>"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."<br>"I don't much care where—"  
>"Then it doesn't matter which way you go."<br>-_Lewis Carroll, _Alice in Wonderland_

South Park has and always will be a little hole of nothing, but turning nothing into something is the whole fun of living there. And sure while Kyle no longer went out much he still remembered the times he did, he remember the places he went, the things he saw, the fun he had. He sure as hell wasn't going to allow Robin get bored with this place, or worse get bored with him.

As he expected, nothing had changed in the past four months. To be honest he wasn't surprised, he had spent his whole life in South Park, unless you are one to count those two months he spent in New Jersey, but who would? He was in the womb at that time. He knew the city just as well as anyone, it hardly changed and when it did it only stayed that way for a week or so, something or someone had always shut down or removed the change. He was thankful the place was still the same, he knew where all the great places where, he knew the easiest ways to get to them and best things to do at them.

He took Robin's hand and ran with him trailing along behind, laughing and making a fuss, he took him inside the one and only mall in South Park. Which like the town, hadn't changed a bit. The first place Kyle thought to take Robin was the video game shop that had consoles ready for you to trial games on. Robin was glad to be taken there, and marvelled at the decorations that littered the store. Life size cardboard cut outs of different characters greeted you as you entered the room, posters pulled yours eyes towards them to show off flashy new products, or a promise of bargains that yes, you could possibly get.

"Look we can even play games here! I bet you I can bet you in a round of Mario Kart."

"That, Robin, is a bet that I am willing to take."

They rush over to empty seats in front of the Wii U and happily pick up the controllers, ready to start the game. PRESS A TO START. Fingers flew across buttons, thumbs moving joysticks rapidly and bananas and shells flew all sorts of directions around the screen. It was a close game, with the two boys neck and neck till the very last round, when Kyle was bowled over by a CPU's blue shell.

"Oh man, no fair, that CPU just came out of nowhere with the blue shell."

"Rematch?"

"Rematch."

It turned out that rematching was a not a smart move for the boys to make, because after that rematch came several more rematches, to the point where they spent two hours playing the game. Eventually they got kicked out of the store for not allowing anyone to test out the games on the Wii U, and hogging the chairs that the adults whose children drag them into the store usually sit.

"Who knew you could get kicked out of the store for simply playing video games?"

"Apparently this one, but that's ok, there are plenty of cool things here to go do."

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating junk food that would probably lead to a clogged artery, listening to music in the record store, looking through the books in the bookstore and generally pissing off store workers for staying too long in the store.

Eventually it grew dark, and the mall ushered out the last of its shoppers and closed down for the night. Just as Robin was going to say goodbye to Kyle, he spoke up about wanting to take him somewhere special to him.

"This is Starks Pond, I guess I always just kind of go here with friends, or when I feel down, actually Stan and I use to go here heaps when he was still around."

Robin noticed the sad tone in Kyle's voice, _Stan must have been someone important to him, _he thought.

They sat down on the bench that directly faced the pond, the sun began to set, making the ice that had frozen over have patches of soft pinks and oranges illuminate it. Robin could understand why Kyle had come here so often, it was relaxing, beautiful, serene, but as he looked over to him, Kyle was frowning. Obviously troubled by the surrounding.

"Hey, are you, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just I came here so often with Stan, since he left I haven't come here once."

"So Stan must have been pretty special to you?"

"Yeah, I guess… I guess he was."

Now Robin was frowning, he wanted to know who this Stan person was, and why he took up so much of Kyle's mind. He thought back to past chats they had, but he never recalled a Stan being mentioned once, not even when he and Kyle were talking about their friends in real life. He heard a Cartman, a Kenny and even a Butters, but not once did he hear about a Stan.

"Were you in love with him?"

"No! Oh no. No I wasn't, he was just my best friend."

"Oh, it was just I don't remember you mentioning a Stan, I thought it must have been because he was someone you didn't want to remember."

"No, well in a way I guess I don't want to remember him, he was my best friend, but god, he moved away only a couple of weeks before _Lord of Elderon _came out. I took it pretty hard. You know I would have never ditched school or become this fat when he was around. I just, I just lost all motivation when he left."

Robin paused for a moment before sliding an arm around Kyle's waist, bringing him into a hug.

"Sorry, I didn't know, but hey, at least I don't think you are fat, just huggable."

He could feel Kyle's body move as he laughed, Kyle began laughing as well, this time he was facing him with a smile, not forward with a frown. His eyes no longer looked dull and sad, but they seemed to sparkle, and were filled with happiness and comfort.

"Thanks Robin, I am glad you're here. I mean I got out for the first time in ages, visted this place. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you."

"No problem, I am glad I came. I am happy that I can be with you."

And as he said that Kyle rested his head on his shoulder, Robin began to feel a warmth in his body that even the brisk cold air couldn't cool. He began to feel something strange boil in the pit of his stomach, his heart became heavy, and he realized that he didn't want this night to end.

A/N: Damn, I wanted to at least hit 2k this time, but I couldn't quite manage to do that, and this seemed like the perfect place to end. But I am happy with it, I hope you all enjoyed it. I picked the quote at the beginning because I thought it just seemed right, the boys just kind of made their way around, not really caring where they went. Or at least that is how I saw them. Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
